


【4.4清明】祭你如斯

by 兰台 (Pluviophile_Lantai)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, 无CP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluviophile_Lantai/pseuds/%E5%85%B0%E5%8F%B0
Summary: 没有cp谢谢，哈利既是哈利，也是你我。
Kudos: 3





	【4.4清明】祭你如斯

多年后，哈利独自一人来到那块沉默矗立着的墓碑前，站了许久。

久到隔了三条路的葬礼从开始到结束，一个瞎了一只眼的跛子避开所有人，从怀里珍重地取出一朵娇艳的大丽菊，轻轻地放下。

再后来跛子也走了，太阳爬高又落下，飞鸟掠过天地间明暗的尽头，拉下了这最后一抹光的幕布。

哈利摘下眼镜，突然想起来他其实并没有带花。

在他的记忆里，所有与你有关的画面，都与鲜花、掌声、荣耀、赞叹无关。

你背负着这世界上最绝望的墓碑，咬紧牙关匍匐着。

活着好艰难啊，你想。

可是还是要活着。

哪怕所有人都在将你拽向深渊地狱，也要伸出血肉模糊的断指去触摸棺木缝隙里漏下的光。

不死不休。 

然后你死在了光明的前夜。

哈利坐在墓碑旁边，将头轻轻靠在墓碑上。

这世间四季更迭，既生复灭，万里星河，轮转浩渺，你都已无法看到了。

那些苦难的荆棘，将你束缚在无边苦海中，你于其中上下浮沉，是一条随波逐流的鱼。

鱼是不能离开水的，正如人不能离开命运的洪流。

所以你死了。

与天对弈，胜天半子。

流传的那些书，我俱都销毁了。

哈利抚摸着墓碑上的石刻，仿佛这样就能以此为媒介，穿越时空跨越生死与那个人对话。

后人歌颂你，缅怀你，诟病你，迷恋你，诽谤你，猜度你的过去，补全你的未来。

而你缄默不语，长风三万里，明月沟渠。

他们站在大战后安定的土地上，洋洋洒洒地肆意评述着你，仿佛他们就是你衣上的一枚纽扣，仿佛他们有谁曾在你堕落黑暗的时候照亮过你。

永远没有人有这样的资格，去妄议你曲解你，将你沉重的姓名化作耳边轻飘飘的谈资。

没有人。

你若是……

哈利想。但是他又掐灭了他的想法，将脸埋在手掌内，久久没有抬头。

他看过许多故事，那些或稚嫩或老练的笔触，都在试图改变你的过去和未来，试图使你拥有你从未拥有过的一切，你强大高傲，你受人尊敬，你拥有玫瑰、太阳、糖果，和爱。

那些文字太过美好，他常久久沉湎于此，以至于在这个令人绝望的现实里，依旧幻想着那些幻想出来的梦。

可是墓碑矗立在这里，沉默不语。

许久之后，天亮了。

那抹微光在墓园的一侧渐渐升起，和煦的暖阳照在你冰冷的墓碑上。

哈利用衣袖拭去你照片上的露水，最后看了一眼你的名字，站起身一步一步地离去了。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普

1960—1998

沉默的逆行者”

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> “ 那美好的仗我已经打过了，当跑的路我已经跑尽了，所信的道我已经守住了。从此以后，有公义的冠冕为我存留。”——《圣经·旧约》


End file.
